Help The Kitty
by rjfanfiction
Summary: Draco's kitten Mr. Salazar Draco Malfoy Jr. escaped the Slytherin dorms, as Draco searches for his kitty insaneness ensues.


"Help the kitty," shouted Draco, he was nearly in tears, his poor little kitten (Salazar Jr.) was stuck in the Whomping Willow. Though the tree was not harming his kitten he was worried.

"It's okay Drakie, Little Salazar Jr. will come down, when he feels safe," said Blaise Zabini with a small smile knowing that he had to cheer up his distraught kitten loving friend.

"Stuff it Zabini," Draco snapped looking back to his kitten. "Here Salazar, you're safe now, please _come down here_," Draco said, his voice becoming hysterical. The little kitten meowed pitifully; heights were scary. "That's it I'm going in after him," said Draco, running up the tree, which was now thrashing about trying to keep the puny human away from him. Suddenly a black hole appeared and two people popped out.

"Whoa you're Draco Malfoy," said the first, a girl.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Draco, looking around the two to get a glimpse at his kitten.

"I'm Bethany, I've only read all of J.K. Rowling's books, they tell so much about you, and she was damn right you're so fuckin' hot," she looked to the sky thoughtfully and shrugged.

"And you?" asked Draco looking to another girl standing next to the first staring at Draco, who was wearing nothing but his black boxers with flying snitches, it was nearly summer and his kitten had escaped in the middle of the night, it was only natural to chase after his kitten and drag Blaise everywhere he went.

"I'm Amber, Bethany's friend, and I totally agree, you're so hot," she said, still staring though a little too low for Draco's comfort. Draco tried to scoot around the two crazed girls; he _needed_ to get his kitten down, and quickly, before the tree tried to eat him. Draco made a mad dash around them and to the tree, their eyes followed him, but he kindly ignored them.

"Damn he's got one fine ass," said one of the girls, Draco turned around quickly a blush apparent on his pale face.

"Quit talking about my ass, it's not yours so don't look, don't think, and you better not even try and touch," he said in a venomous voice. The two looked to each other as Draco turned back around.

"DAMN," said the other quietly, Draco ignored them his kitten was in mortal peril and maybe even afraid.

"Accio Salazar Jr.," whispered Draco with his wand pointed the little silver kitten, the poor cat attached it's claws to the tree in fright as he was pulled by nothing towards nothing. "SALZAR Draco Malfoy, YOU LET GO OF THAT TREE RIGHT NOW," shouted Draco, he suddenly was very baffled the girls were singing.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, rocking every where, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco rocking every where, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, rocking every where, rocking every where, rocking every where we found you Mr. New Booty, get it together and bring it back to me,"

"QUIT SINGING ABOUT MY ASS," shouted Draco frantically, suddenly another voice joined in.

"Mr. Malfoy," said a very strict female voice, Draco gulped, strict, female, it must be McGonagall.

"But…Prof…Professor, Salazar Jr. is…in the tree…and those…two girls keep harassing me…please make them stop?!" he said hysterically, the normally calm teacher, looked frantically for two girls, but only saw Mr. Zabini standing holding a hand to the wall of the castle in hysterical laughter.

"What two girls? Mr. Malfoy?" asked McGonagall with concern for the normally calm and emotionless Malfoy.

"THOSE TWO," he said pointing a finger, he had pointed to where the two were just standing. "WHAT WHERE'D THOSE HARRASER'S GO?????" Draco looked angry and sad.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'll shall get your cat down, if you calm down, BEFORE YOU WAKE THE CASTLE," she said.

"HOW?" asked Draco beginning to sob uncontrollably. His teacher looked to her student and transformed into her animagous form of a cat.

Come here Mr. Salazar Draco Malfoy Jr. this instant, before I take your litter box and your years supply of mice you won at the sexy cat convention yesterday

What you can't do that the cat meowed at the professor angrily with a hiss and a spit.

I certainly may and I will, the little kitty jumped from the tree and landed next to the professor.

"Mr. SALAZAR JR." Draco squealed in glee.

NO SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL MAN the cat said making a mad dash for the thrashing tree.

YOU WILL said McGonagall, the little kitty reluctantly allowed himself to be picked up by the ecstatic boy. Draco flashed McGonagall an award winner Malfoy smirk.

"Come Blaise, we shall sleep now," he said, the two boys and a very afraid kitten walked back to the castle. The two boys, and the hysterical kitten lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
